How to win in shyoghi?
by bobreke
Summary: Итак, после трех соревнований три команды имели одинаковые очки: команда Наруто, Ли и Шикамару. Команда Саске проигрывала по всем статьям.


Название: Как выиграть в щёги

Автор: bobreke

Состояние: законченное

Жанр: романтика

Дисклеймер: Масаши Кишимото

Размещение: только с указанием автора

От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе

Коноха очень активная деревня и всегда проводит разнообразные мероприятия. Вот и в этот теплый весенний день жители этой деревни решили порадовать себя хорошим времяприпровождением. Это был первый день здоровья, проводившийся после войны. Люди соскучиличь по таким мероприятиям, потому участвовали все. Первым соревнованием было перетягивание каната. Здесь не было равных седьмой команде, во главе с Наруто. Хотя решающую роль сыграла все-таки Сакура, с ее нечеловеческой силой. После второго соревнования, бег на стометровку, с лидерами сравнялась команда Майто Гая. Гай-сенсей лучезарно сверкал своей фирменной улыбкой, когда огласили результаты. В третьем соревновании победила десятая команда, что неудевительно, ведь условием было съесть 5 порций рамена на время. Узумаки еще долго не соглашался с судъей, который присудил победу Чоуджи.

Итак, после трех соревнований три команды имели одинаковые очки: команда Наруто, Ли и Шикамару. Команда Саске проигрывала по всем статьям.

- Это ты во всем виноват! Нашел время лениться, идиот! – выразила свое недовольство Карин.

- Заткнись! Это не я пытался обнять Саске сзади на перетягивании каната! – ответил Суйгетсу ей в тон. Девушка густо покраснела:

- Заглохни! Я не пыталась, это вышло случайно! – лишь смогла ответить красноволосая.

- Ха! Вон рассказывай свои байки Джуго! Без обид, брат, - посмотрпел он на возмущенного напарника по команде.

"_**Да! С такими друзьями и врагов не надо. Мы же друг друга спокойно перебъем.**_" – подумал Учиха. Однако капитан ничем не выдал свои мысли и вслух только сказал:

- Хватит. Готовтесь к следующему соревнованию.

- Смотри и учись! Я обезательно выиграю этот конкурс! – торжественно пообещал мечник.

- А ты точно в этом уверен? – спросила девушка лукаво улыбаясь.

- Да раз плюнуть! – был ответ.

- Ну, смотри. Следующий конкурс – игра в щёги, и твой соперник – Нара, - сказала она явно довольная тем, что каждое ее слово убивало уверенность в мечнике. Парень уже не был так самонадеян.

- Саске, может ты сыграешь? Ты же все-таки гений, - предложил Хозуки с нервной улыбкой.

- Что, трусишь?! – злорадствовала Карин.

- Помолчи очкастая! – терял терпение Суйгетсу.

- Ты же сам напросился, - пожал плечами Учиха.

Мечник не знал, что ему делать "_**Все что угодно, но только не щёги. Да еще этот Нара. Чертов гений!**_" – подумал парень. Хозуки ненавидел эту игру, все, что требовало раздумий больше чем на 30 секунд раздражало его. "_**Но проигрывать нельзя. А то эта рыжая бестия будет смеяться надо мной до скончания веков**_" – подумал мечник.

Все участники прошли за специальную ограду. Судъя начал объяснять правила:

- Участвует десять пар. Победитель пары приносит своей команде одно очко. Так эти очки суммируются с очкам в предедущих конкурсах и выявляется победитель. Если все ясно, то начнем игру. Займите свои места, пожалуйста.

Болельщики поддерживали своих любимчиков.

- Давай Шикамару, сделай его! – кричала энергичная Ино.

- Черт возьми, ну зачем так кричать… - процедил Нара.

- Сай, ты сможешь! – не отставала Сакура от своей извечной соперницы.

- Интересно, а крики действительно помогают людям выиграть? – мучился вопросом Сай.

- Стоит тебе поверить мой друг, иначе победа уйдет из рук, - заговорил его соперник Шино, и тут послышался голос Кибы:

- Шино, не выиграешь, мы с Акамару тебя покусаем!

И тут ведущий знаком успокоил всех.

- Суйгетсу, покажи им! – вдруг разрезал слух энергичный крик Карин.

Все затихли. Девушка густо покраснела. Губы мечника тронула легкая, еле заметная улыбка.

- Ну не подведи девушку, Суйгетсу, - весело прокомментировал ведущий.

"_**Боже! Какой стыд! Из-за всех этих снисходительных и улыбающихся взглядов я ненавижу тебя еще больше**_" – подумала девушка.

Игра началась. Все, включая Хозуки, сидели задумчиво, но думал он не над комбинацией, а над тем как бы победить, не напрягая свой мозг.

- Слушай Нара, поддайся мне, а? – сказал он наконец тихо.

- Что?! – удивился парень. – А почему это?

- Ну, зачем тебе эта победа? Ты и так в малине.

- О чем это ты?

- Ну, ты же из этой деревни, тебе не нужно ничего доказывать, - начал свою психологическую давку мечник.

Шикамару немного помолчал все также обдумывая следующий ход.

- Нет, не могу, - ответил он наконец.

- Почему?

- Видишь, там девушка стоит около толстяка? – спросил Нара.

- И?

- Если я проиграю, она живого места на мне не оставит, понимаешь?

Мечник слышал, что про Ино ходит слава "импульсивной истерички", поэтому хорошо понимал о чем сейчас говорил этот гений. Парень тяжело вздохнул и решил применить свое последнее оружие:

- А ты видишь огненно-рыжую девушку в очках? Мне нужна она, а для этого нужно выиграть у тебя в щёги, - произнес он тихо. – Понимаешь?

Шикамару поднял глаза на парня, он ему казался исскренним. Затем он взглянул на Яманака и тоже тяжело вздохнул.

- Ладно. Давай. Поставь эту фигуру… - согласился гений.

Через десять минут объявили первого победителя в этом соревновании.

- Хозуки Суйгетсу!? – даже ведущий удивился.

Все ахнули. Никто и никогда не выигрывал у Шикамару, а тут какой-то парниша, да еще не из Коноховцев становится победителем.

- Шика, что с тобой? – спросили Ино и Чоуджи хором, когда он к ним спустился.

- А что? Есть люди и умнее меня, - пожал он плечами. С этими словами он бросил последний взгляд на парня с акульими зубами, и он увидел немую благодарность на лице мечника.

- Да ладно, не грусти, бывает, - сказала Ино и нежно поцеловала его в щечку.

"_**Надо будет почаще проигрывать**_" – подумал парень и залился легким румянцем.

Тем временем Суйгетсу купался в лучах славы. Первый кто победил гения Конохи, шутка ли.

- Я в шоке, - сказала Карин вместо поздравлений, когда все утихомирилось.

- Это я должен быть в шоке, - ответил парень хитро улыбаясь.

- О чем это ты? – не поняла она.

- Суйгетсу, покажи им! – скопировал он ее.

- Ты труп! – сказала она и бросила кунай.

Хозуки легко ушел от него. Однако это было лишь началом гигантской драки между этими двумя.

На награждении их уже не было видно.


End file.
